


Under the Mistletoe

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: When Seth and Matt star in a new Netflix show together, they enter a fake relationship ‘for publicity reasons’. Unfortunately, things are a little more complicated than that…
Relationships: Matt Rodriguez/Seth Levine, Seth Levine/Matt Rodriguez
Kudos: 4





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa Gift for someone on tumblr. Not super familiar with Seth and Matt, but hope it worked out still.

Seth knew it was wrong of him to hide out on the balcony and ignore his duties as a host, but after the fifteenth guest had mentioned how _absoluuuutely perfect_ he and Matt were together, he simply couldn’t take it anymore. These comments should have made him smile, he should have been absolutely delighted to hear people were happy for them, but they had the opposite effect.

Because it was all fake. Every touch, every kiss, every look they shared – all planned out by their publicists to drive up the hype for their upcoming Netflix series.

Except, for Seth, it wasn’t. At first, he’d thought it was just that Matt had been his celebrity crush before they’d become friends, but the more time they spent _together_ , the more clear it became to him – Seth had fallen head over heels for his fake boyfriend, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He couldn’t even tell him. They weren’t supposed to break up for at least another two months, and he was certain that Matt would _not_ be comfortable being around him at all if he knew. So it was him who had to suffer. Which, normally, he would have been able to hide well enough, but it was Christmas for heaven’s sake, and all Seth wanted was to snuggle up in front of a Christmas tree with the one he loved, sipping spiked eggnog and exchanging heartfelt presents.

Instead, he was stuck at his fake boyfriend’s mansion, hosting a fake Christmas Party for hundreds of people he didn’t even _know_ , listening to their fake congratulations on his fake relationship. He wished he had never signed that damn contract. If only he could go back in time…

He sighed and looked wistfully at the twinkling stars above him. Maybe, he thought, a shooting star would be so good as to appear and make all his wishes come true. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

Even worse, he suddenly heard the balcony door open, and he cursed himself for not finding a bathroom or some other place he wouldn’t be disturbed.

“There you are,” the intruder said and Seth felt himself relax as he recognised Jessica’s voice. She walked up next to him, resting her arms on the railing same as him. “I was wondering where you ran off to. What did Pippa say to you? I’m ready to throw hands if she’s done something.”

Seth let out a dry chuckle. “Relax, Iowa. She’s not the reason I’m out here.”

“Oh. Good,” she said with a sheepish grin. “Because a dance battle is one thing, but an actual fight? That woman’s got claws. Like, _actual_ claws. Have you seen her nails?”

The comment took him off guard for a moment, eliciting a laugh, but it wasn’t long until his solemn expression returned.

Jessica furrowed her brows. “If it’s not something she said, then what is it? Why are you out here instead of enjoying your party?”

“It _was_ something she said,” Seth sighed and turned to her. “Kind of. She told me Matt and I make a great couple.”

The creases between her brows deepened. “Isn’t that a _good_ thing? It means people are buying it, right?”

“Yeah, it’s _great_ ,” he said sardonically. “I just _love_ how everyone thinks we’re this amazing happy couple.”

“Is that it, then?” she asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If you want out, I’m sure we can find a way—”

“It won’t end when this relationship ends,” he said and realised, with sudden clarity, that that was the most terrifying part. Even when all of this was over – when he wouldn’t have to pretend to only pretend to be in love with Matt – his feelings would still be there. And he would still have to see him all the time. As a friend. Just a friend. He stumbled backwards and let himself fall into a chair behind him, burying his head in his hands. “Oh God. Oh God, I’m _fucked_.”

Jessica knelt down in front of him, taking his wrists and moving his hands away from his face so she could look at him. “Seth, you know you can talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

She was right. They’d known each other for such a long time now, and she’d never – not once – betrayed his trust. She’d helped him whenever he’d needed her and, quite honestly, she was one of the best friends he’d ever had. And he _needed_ to tell someone. The words demanded to be heard.

Still, when he spoke, his voice was but a whisper. “I think I’m in love with him.” Confusion washed over her face, then came realisation. And with it a small, fleeting smile that had Seth wondering how she could possibly find his suffering amusing. “This isn’t _funny_.”

“It’s not that, I’m just…” She shook her head. “It took you long enough to admit it.”

He frowned. “You knew?”

“Obviously,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Have you seen the way you look at him? Hearts. Literal _hearts_ in your eyes.”

Seth sighed. If she knew, then who else did? “Great. Does he know?”

She ignored his question. “I think you could use a distraction. Sulking out here just won’t do.”

“I asked—”

“Meet me in Matt’s room in ten. I’ll grab some liquor and we’ll get wasted away from everyone else, hm?” She jumped to her feet again. “Gotta go, see you soon!”

Seth wanted to protest but she had disappeared back inside before he could. Sometimes she was a little too eager to offer her help, he thought. It wasn’t a terrible idea, though, and he figured he’d indulge her. He did want to get away from the party, after all. It was why he’d come out here in the first place.

He waited a little more than ten minutes before going back inside and heading to Matt’s room. He was, of course, stopped by a bunch of people for small talk and more compliments, but eventually made it there. But when he opened the door, it wasn’t Jessica that he saw.

“And here I thought you wouldn’t come,” Matt said with a low chuckle as he rose from the bed and made his way to Seth, who stood frozen in the doorway.

He swallowed hard. Matt was not only not who he’d expected to see but also the _last_ person he’d _wanted_ to see. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he spoke the first words that came to mind. “Shouldn’t you be at your party?”

“Shouldn’t you be?” Matt countered, an eyebrow raised. He was standing right in front of Seth now, and he reached out to place one hand on his hip.

Seth turned to see if there was someone standing in the corridor or something but nobody appeared to be around. He turned back to Matt, eyes wide. “W-what are you doing?”

Matt smiled at him, then looked up. “We’re standing under a mistletoe.”

“We are?” Seth asked, his gaze following Matt’s. And, sure enough, there was a green twig dangling above them. Jessica’s doing, no doubt. “We don’t… nobody can see us.”

“I _know_ ,” Matt said and leaned in to press his lips to Seth’s softly. He stiffened at first, entirely unsure how to react. Until his instincts kicked in and he began kissing him back. It felt different this time. It felt _real_.

When they broke apart far too soon – it could have been an eternity and it _still_ would have been too soon – they were both breathless. “What… was that?”

“I believe it’s called a kiss,” Matt chuckled softly. “And I’d say it was a pretty damn good one, too.”

Seth had somehow managed to gather his wits about him. “I _know_ what it was. I’m just… _why_?”

“How many of those hot toddies did you have?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I _wanted_ to. Honestly, I’ve wanted to for a while. And when Jessica told me you felt the same way—”

Seth huffed. “I should have known she’d meddle.”

“—I couldn’t believe my luck.”

It was then that he realised the full meaning of what Matt had said. _He_ wanted _him_? No, that had to have been a mistake. Surely, he was dreaming. “But you’re _Matt Rodriguez_.”

“And you’re _Seth Levine_ ,” he said with a shrug. “Do you really think I would have agreed to this relationship if I hadn’t had any feelings for you? After what happened with Alyssa? I was never going to do this again.” Matt shook his head, then let out an amused little laugh that Seth thought was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. “And then… then there you were. And the opportunity to spend time with you as… not friends. I knew it wouldn’t be real. I never dreamt it could be. And then—”

He couldn’t finish his sentence; Seth had already yanked him into another kiss. Fiery and desperate at first before it turned into gentle caresses of lips brushing against lips.

“We really should have talked about this a lot sooner,” Seth whispered.

Matt smiled into the kiss. “Yes. Yes, we should have.”

* * *


End file.
